U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,663 to Mrozik describes the synthetic routes used to prepare 4"-deoxy-4"-amino avermectin Bla/Blb and substituted amino avermectins. U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,749 published Oct. 17, 1989, discloses the 4"-deoxy-4"-epi-methylamino avermectin hydrochloride as having properties as an agricultural insecticide. The enhanced stability of the compounds of the present invention over the known hydrochloride salt will give this agricultural insecticide a longer shelf life.